My unexpected summer
by GreenRoseHobbit
Summary: I remember that summer as if it was yesterday. I was 18 years old, the first summer when I was completely alone in my house. It was very hot 2014 June day I was working in my garden gardening. Then I heard really loud splash in the pool At first I thought it was ducks but it was something i did not expect it was company of Thorin oakenshield in my pool! That summer changed my life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I don't know why but in one summer something really unexpected happened. I remember it as if was yesterday. I was 18 years old, the first summer when I was completely alone in my house no one else because of accident (DAMN WINTER ROADS and DRUNK TRUCK DRIVERS). But I didn't let sadness take me over because my mother wouldn't like that, so I was still trying to make our home beautiful and make her proud. House belongs to me and not my relatives thanks to my mother's uncle. He helped me to protect it from my bad relatives, and he is helping me finically but I earn something myself. (Ok. sorry lets return to the story) It was very hot 2014 June day almost twelve o'clock I was wearing simple bikini top and shorts I was working in my garden trying to save roses from weeds. Then I heard really loud splash in the pool which was behind the garage. At first I thought it was ducks they liked to swim in that pool sometimes, I was waiting for bird sounds but I heard something that I did not expect. I heard voices and a lot of them they were groaning and huffing like "Damn it I am vet ". "huff!" "Get off!" What really surprised me was one really loud voice "Gandalf what in Mahalas name is going on here?". It was more like a roar.

(little explanation 0)

Well you see guys I live in middle of nowhere and closest neighbours are in 3km radius. So I was really surprised about voices. Wait … Mahala and Gandalf were I have heard something like that somewhere ….. AHA now I remember it was in Tolkien books. Wait a minute no no no no! I have some cosplay freaks in my pool SHIT! {P.S I really respect people who are doing this but I thought that you can meet them only on comic cons}.

What do I dooo? Ok stop it, clam down Anna Maria Sheppard. Oh I know what to do! I will just ask them to leave like civilized eighteen years old girl. But what if they won't want to leave? Then I spotted axe on pile of wood near garage….ah I suppose I will take axe with me just in case. Guys as I said I live in country side I have private home and axe is one of the most important things in to get wood ( so don't get any ideas about my mental state) Yes, I also have a chainsaw too but you see it will make a lot noise and it will freak them out and I don't have strength to lift it. Also I don't want to get noticed before I see them. Maybe I should explain how territory looks to get to the pool. There two ways to the pool: one I go straight from the garden were I am now and it is left side of the garage but they will notice me right away so that's not an option. Second the right side of the garage but I will have to cross some gardens and one of the orchards and because of that they will not notice me. (Let me explain I have a lot of thing around my house. Almost ten flower gardens and tree orchards and two pools I am moving to the big one and after him there is one growing park. What? My mother liked gardening. Sorry I talk a lot when I am stressed. I will explain better if I will survive this encounter). So I decided to take another way, I took axe checked that I have house keys in the pocket and quietly went to the pool shit I felt like Christian Bale from American psycho (What it is a great movie so don't judge me ). I crossed my gardens and orchid when I reached pool I saw people who were looking lost two of them were arguing pfft… they were still standing in the pool. Oh my god there a lot of them fifteen I suppose but I was too far away I didn't see really clearly and didn't hear what they were talking about. So I decided to move closer. I hid in tall grass just in case I lied on my stomach and started to crawl closer to the edge of the pool but made sure that they wouldn't see me. Now I am close enough to see and hear them clearly so I started to observe them almost all of them had facial and long head hair except one strange. Wait… something silver is glittering in sun oh no all of them have weapons and it looks real shit! Ok Anna clam down they may be only for show. I decided focus on observing people. One of them was taller than others and looked much older, he was wearing a pointy hat? grey robes? carrying staff in hand? Ohh now I see this guy must be cosplaying Gandalf (must admit costume is really well made). Next to him from right side was standing man with basecoat and really curly hair? He looked with hope to find answers from "Gandalf". Wait he looks just….just…like HOBBIT (and this is not just hobbit the guy is probably cosplying Bilbo Bagins!). Wait, wait stop letting your inner fan girl roam. I have to look at the others. On ''copy Gandalf's'' left side (now I will call them like that. You know they can't be real ones right?) was standing man with raven hair and short beard , he had coat with furs and big sword on the hip and he was standing kinda majestic…. majestic ….majestic ahhh this guy is cosplaying the hottest dwarf in the world Thorin Okenshield (again stop being fan girl). Have to look at the others not so far from copy Bilbo there were standing two men one with funny hat and really friendly smile he was trying to cheer another one who was really round and plump guy with ginger hair and beard what was birded in one big bride. On his back there was bag with food and lot of it. Bofur! Bombur! These guys are probably cosplaying company of Thorin Okenshield. Strange what are they doing here in the middle of nowhere? ( They are cosplaying characters from the movie .You see it is not popular here , maybe in the city but not in contry side. I and my family were the only ones who knew about the book , we even went to the movie together . Damn it Hobbit was my favourite book and movie before accident movie premier was on winter).

Ok let's return to current situation but I have to move to left side because Bombur is blocking others. Slowly and quietly I started to move to see others and then "CRAK" damn it! why didn't I clean this grass from tree branches! I went still hoping that they didn't hear me but knowing my luck they have heard (Damn!) They became really quiet.

End of the Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! Thank you for your fallows. I could believe that someone would read my story. Hope you like it! Um I must say that this chapter will be longer than first one. Enjoy the reading. I must warn you English is not my native language so sorry for mistakes. Please review!

Chapter Two:

I prayed to god that they didn't hear me after all they have weapons (even if they may not be real but it is still scary). Then I hear sound of splashing water they turned to my direction ahhh I am so scared damn it. "Remember you must never show your fear to people who are more intimating than you" My elder brother Jhon used to say. Ok clam down Anna.

I spotted medium size rock on the ground and took it in my right hand in case I will need distraction. I took my axe in other hand and slowly started to get up. I was trying to put on my most poker face I could to face them. I hid axe behind my body just in case. When I was full height I saw that their weapons were drown (ahhhh! they look so real) and all seriously all were looking in my direction. When I started to look at their expressions I saw surprise and uncertainty? strange… We were staring at each other for some seconds then copy Thorin wanted to say something bit was interrupted by copy Gandalf (Oh my good man who is copying Thorin is so good-looking… Anna don't get distracted damn it). Gandalf started "Good day" me "Hello" silence between us I couldn't stand it and decided to get to main point. "WHO are you? And WHYare you on my land and especially in my pool? And could you please leave " I inquired them. Copy Gandalf was watching me for some time like he was analyzing me (I suppose he was thinking if he can trust me or not) but in same time others were staring at me and not in friendly way. Then copy Gandalf decided to give me his answer. "I am Gandalf the Grey and this is Company of Thorin Okenshield. You see we fell in some kind of portal and then we appeared in your pool. We didn't mean to intrude miss..?". I cut in "You can drop the act I know that Gandalf and company are fictional characters so you can hold your breath. Tell me the truth."(Ha they were thinking that I will take such lies).BUT copy Thorin looked really angry? Then copy Gandalf said: "MISS I am telling you the truth." his intonation seemed a little bit offended then I looked in his eyes and didn't see lies in them. why? (You see guys I can say if person is lying or not. I just have to look at their eyes and face. You see face and eyes can tell you a lot sometimes) Now I have feeling that he is not lying to me. NO I must check first. Then I continued: "Ok maybe I believe you butallow me to check your story .I will ask some questions. AND you must lower you weapons." "WHO you are to ask us questions?" Copy Thorin cut in Oh so he was the one who was screaming earlier (voice is recognizable) next thing what he did that he lowered his sword and others hesitated at first but followed his example. (Hmm he doesn't take me as a threat). "You are on my land I have right to know WHOhas stepped on it." Oh my intonation surprised me (it was like shut up tone) I never use such tone. Copy Thorin wanted to protest but was cut of by Copy Gandalf again: "You can ask us questions but we would like to know your name first." Maybe I shouldn't give my name to complete strangers but his eyes told me that I can trust him. "That's seems fair My name is Anna Maria" well I won't give him my surname Ha take that. "Thank you." Gandalf answered with smile (he has such kind grandfatherly smile… focus).

"Ok "Gandalf". First that sword that is on your hip was it made in Gondolin?" copy Thorin was staring at me with really hard gaze (Oh my god his eyes are so beautiful… damn it! concentrate!). Copy Gandalf looked surprised but still answered "Yes." other men narrowed they eyes except copy Bilbo he looked lost. We are moving somewhere now and again I don't see lies in his eyes. "Second. What is the name of lonely mountains heart?" Of course I know, but in the book it seemed that only Gandalf and dwarves knew name of it. "It is no information for you!" Copy Thorin answered angrily ok man was really into his character or he could be real Thorin Okenshield (ohh stop it Anna). Then Gandalf answered "Arkenstone" "Correct" I immediately answered back. I decieded to look at everyone again and now I see they hair and beards look so natural they were wearing armour and it looked real not some kind of replica (trust me I know my brother Dean was interested in such thing and infected me with it) and if I look closely on the weapons they are really sharp. And Copy Gandalf staff it was glowing and glow seemed natural. I decided to ask my last question "Third. Are you going to the quest that will reclaim Erobor?" Gandalf smiled and answered "Yes." First thing in my head NOOOOO!.

I was shocked that all this time he was telling truth. I never saw his eyes lying and no facial expressions what could confirm his lies. Then I realized what fool I was. My suspicions couldn't let me look at the truth. NOW that I realized that they are REAL company . I realized that they weapons are also real OH MY GOD… Guess what I did next second I panicked. I dropped my axe and did the most stupidest thing in the world . I smiled then I threw rock in water to distract them and it worked while they were distracted by splash I ran as fast I could. I didn't see their expressions but I can guess they were stunned by my reaction. I heard a lot of screams after me like "don't run","please wait", "stop missy". I knew short cut to my house so they didn't have chance to catch me they would have to go different way. I ran into house and closed door with key there is no way to open this door from outside. Next minute I heard banging (my poor door) I suppose they saw me closing the door. Then Thorin roared "Open this door immediately!" yes his voice is easy to recognize always angry. "NO!" I screamed back my voice was panicked. That took him aback he became silent momentarily. "How do you expect me to react to powerful wizard, thirteen dwarves with weapons and a hobbit in my pool!" No replay I continued "I am alone here so no one will come to save me!" I heard tears and pain in my voice. (don't cry Anna mum would like that).

There was silence for some time then I heard Gandalf say: " You don't have to be frightened, we mean you no harm, we just want to find out where are we , we need your help." That's true they don't know that they are in different world OH MY GOD I am so selfish. In same time Gandalfs voice was full of kindness so I gave in. I took my keys from the floor they must fell when I closed door then I slowly opened the door (I thought my heart would explode and I felt a little bit dizzy, I always feel like that when I am stressed). When I opened the door sight what I saw really surprised me all of them even Thorin looked at me in concern. I suppose I looked frightened. "KHMM" I cleared my throat "Let's start again. My name is Anna Maria and I welcome you on my land." (that sounded quite formal) Oh good I hope I won't faint my head was pulsing. "Nice to meet you Miss Maria I am Gandalf the Grey and this is company of Thorin Okenshield." He bowed and smiled others did the same then introduced themselves except Thorin he was still staring at me! I will later tell him that it not polite to stare at people. Wait did Gandalf say Miss Maria oh boy he thinks that it is my surname. "No you got it wrong Maria is my second name I am Anna Maria Shepard" I explained a bit. "Oh two names how interesting." said Thorin but I didn't pay attention on that. I continued "Maybe you want some tea? It looks like me and you need it." I turned my back on them but didn't hear them following me. I turned to face them and they looked worried: "What's wrong?" I inquired "Are you alright lass?" Balin asked me (yes I know how he looks he has white beard and hair and kind face) "I am fine I guess?" I answered unsure my head started to hurt now. "You look really pale missy" said Bofur. "I am ok!" I said with anger then I looked at him he looked a little bit hurt, oh god he just asked. " I am sorry I didn't mean…." Then world started to spin next thing I started to fall then darkness…Great I fainted. Last thing I remember was strong arms around me HM? …..nice feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter tree :

Hello guys! Thank you for reviews, I am happy that people like this. This chapter is a little bit different from pervious. So tell me if you like it and please don't hit me if you don't like it. Reviews will be appreciated. Some text is taken from movies. This chapter will be from Thorins point of view, I wanted to try it. I don't own Hobbit but Anna is mine.

ENJOY !

So.. How did company appear in my pool?

Thorins POV.

This was really long night. We had to fight trolls and my men got almost cooked. It happened because of the Halfling and that damn wizard wandering somewhere. Because of this we lost too much time, if this goes like that we will never reach Lonely Mountain!. "Uncle we found troll cave." Ahh that's right I ordered them to find it maybe we will find something useful there ."Good" I simply answered "Let's go then." When all of us reached cave we where welcomed with awful stench. I must admit smell was horrible but we must search it. "What is this stench?" Bofur asked. "This is a troll hoard be careful what you touch. " Gandalf warned us. Inside Gloin and Nori found gold pile "What a shame to leave it here, Bofur! get a shovel. " Gloin screamed. "What are you doing?" asked Halfling "Long term deposit." Nori answered shortly. I went deeper into a cave, in the end of it I saw something shine. I decided to come closer I reached barrel full of swords they were fine master pieces. I didn't notice that Gandalf was now standing beside me. One of the sword caught my eye immediately "It seems that these, sword weren't made by trolls." I exclaimed. "Yes…" he answered shortly "these swords were made by elves of Gondolin." I felt how anger took me I wanted to drop it but felt little sad about dropping it. Before I could leave it I was stopped by Gandalf "Thorin Okenshield you will not find better sword than this." Gandalf convinced me because we need all weapons that we can get. I must admit this sword was excellent. I noticed that wizard disappeared from my side and now was speaking with Halfling. Then there was loud crack floor of the cave started to split in two "Gandalf!" all of us started to scream. Crack on the floor started to glow "What's happening ?" I roared. "I don't have an idea!" Gandalf screamed back I saw worry on his face. Then all of us started to fall in this black abyss beneath us. Next thing what I remember is water in which we fell in. I got up first momentarily I started to look for Fili anf Kili worry starting to consumed me. When I saw them I relaxed, checking if everyone was here. I went to the wizard. Halfling was complaining about how vet he is. Bofur was almost smashed by Bombur "get of" he shrieked. When I reached Gandalf I roared "Gandalf what in Mahalas name is going on here?" "I don't know yet, give me time" He scolded me. Everyone started to panic and ask Gandalf questions. "We don't have time for this we must reach lonely mountain" I said impatiently. We were arguing for some time and then "CRACK". I shushed everyone took my new sword in hand and turned to direction were sound came from. From tall grass someone was getting up. It was young beautiful woman she wasn't a dwarf because she didn't have a beard, Had a round face brown hair which were tied bun plump pear body form similar to hobbit but taller and her clothing was strange disrespectful I must say- short pants and chest bondage ( wait why am I even looking at her body) . I couldn't read anything from her face. I wanted to ask her question but wizard cut in "Good day" "Hello" she answered hmm nice voice what? (Concentrate). Silence passed then she started again: "WHO are you? And WHYare you on my land and especially in my pool? Could you please leave " I was looking for any dangerous moves from her but didn't saw any treat just in case I didn't lower my weapons. Gandalf started: "I am Gandalf the Grey and this is Company of Thorin Okenshield. And you see we fell in some kind of portal then we appeared in your pool. We didn't mean to intrude miss..?". she cut in "You can drop the act I know that Gandalf and company are fictional characters so you can hold your breath. Tell me the truth." I felt anger How…How dare she say something like that we are real if I get my hands on that little pretty neck of hers (what I am thinking about). "MISS I am telling you the truth." Gandalf said to her. She was watching him for a while like analyzing him and then "Ok maybe I believe you BUTallow me to check your story .I will ask some questions. AND you must lower you weapons." Her demand about weapons was understandable and she didn't look like fighter. But she has no right to question us she can be a spy. "WHO you are to ask us questions?" I cut in. I didn't expect her answer "You are on my land I have right to know WHOhas stepped on it." That shut me up for a while. ( I didn't expect tone like that from such a beauty…. ? beauty? what's wrong with me) I decided to protest with her request but was cut of by Gandalf again: "You can ask us questions but we would like to know your name first." damn wizard deciding thing on his own , but her name would be nice to known "That's seems fair My name is Anna Maria" she said. Strange surname but now must pay attention to her questions.

"Thank you." Gandalf smiled he looked a bit relived maybe he thought she trusts us.

"Ok. First that sword that is on your hip was it made in Gondolin?" How does she know? We got them only today ourselves. Gandalf looked surprised to but still answered "Yes". I and my men narrowed our eyes on her because she knows more than needed. She was watching Gandalf for some seconds and then asked her second question."Second. What is the name of lonely mountains heart?" This question shocked and angered me even more "It is no information for you!" I screamed. Gandalf and she didn't even pay attention to me and continued. "Arkenstone" Gandalf answered "Correct" she immediately answered back. She started to look at everyone. Then some kind of realisation and confusion shoved on her face , but She decided to ask her last question. "Third. Are you going to the quest that will reclaim Erobor?" Gandalf smiled and answered "Yes." .On her face at first was shock then panic and then she smiled and threw something in the water. All of us turned to the sound when we turned back she was far away running in full speed somewhere. We stared some seconds stunned and then we ran after her. I must know how she got all information about us. We didn't know the land so she had upper hand here some of my companions were screaming "don't run" Fili and Kili, "please wait" Ori, "stop missy" Bofur. But in the end we found way to follow her she hid herself in the house I tried to open the door but it was closed then I started to bang her door "Open this door immediately!" I roared. "No!" She screamed back her voice was panicked, I stopped. "How do you expect me to react to powerful wizard, thirteen dwarves with weapons and a hobbit in my pool!" She said again but in more teary voice. Well yes she has a reason maybe I would react the same "I am alone here so no one will come to save me!" In her voice there a lot of unsheed tears and pain. MY companion's exchanged glances I understood that her voice changed hearts of every member of my company, mine also. I decided to let Gandalf to handle it. " You don't have to be frightened, we mean you no harm, we just want to find out where are we , we need your help." he said. There was silence then we heard sound of opening lock. Then we saw her coming out she looked unhealthy pale and frightened. "KHMM" she cleared her throat "Let's start again. My name is Anna Maria and I welcome you on my land." She said "Nice to meet you Miss Maria I am Gandalf the Grey and this is company of Thorin Okenshield." He bowed and smiled others did the same and introduced themselves I did the same I didn't bow because I had a feeling that she will faint any moment I watched her closely . She looked troubled "No you got it wrong Maria is my second name I am Anna Maria Shepard" she explained. Oh she was troubled about her name. "Oh two names how interesting." I said (then I understood that I was thinking aloud) but She didn't pay attention to my comment. She continued "Maybe you want some tea? It looks like you and I need it." She turned her back on us we didn't follow her. She turned to face us and she looked even paler : "What's wrong?"She asked "Are you alright lass?" Balin asked her somehow everyone became worried about her "I am fine I guess?" She answered unsure. "You look really pale missy" said Bofur. "I am FINE!" She said with anger , Bofur looked a little bit hurt then she looked at him, and realization came on her. " I am sorry I didn't mean…." Then she started to fall I caught her so she would hurt herself. "Put her on the ground lad" Oin ordered I obeyed after all he is our healer. Gandaf and Oin started to examine her. Now I can look at her closely (up close she is even more beautiful) "will she be alright" asked Ori "She just fainted to much emotions today for her I suppose." Oin answered"We need to wait until she wakes up because she is the only one who can help us." Gandalf stated "And because of that you will leave all talking to me understood!" Gandalf said firmly "Why" I asked him ''Because she is confused and because I am your adviser" he argued with me. After ten minutes "hmmmm" Sound came from her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys! Thank you for support and reviews. I can't belive I have 8 followers it's so greate. From this day I will try to answer your reviews. Well now everything is again from Anna's point of view. As before Hobbit belong to Tolkien , but Anna is still my girl. Hope you like this chapter, ENJOY!

Chapter four:

"Hmmm" I groaned I understood that I am lying on the ground I suppose I just fell asleep too much of the sun for today and company in my pool was just a dream .I opened my eyes and understood that I am not inmy lovely bed but on the ground then I saw company witch was staring at me. Thorin was close to my hand I reached for his beard and scratched it (so soft) "You real?" I asked He looked surprised by my action but replayed "yes" (then I understood what I did and jerked back my hand "Sorry" I apologised ''apology accepted" he answered. "Can someone help me to get up please" I pleaded Fili and Kili gave me a hand."How are you feeling?" all dwarves asked in union I unconsciously smiled "I am fine now so don't worry" They didn't look convinced "I must apologise about my behaviour I shouldn't have acted like that." I shyly said "Your reaction is quite understandable" Gandalf said with a smile. I looked at everyone all of them where smiling but each of them was wet ( oh poor them what bad host I am SHIT!) "I suppose you have questions" everyone nodded" but you are all wet, let me give you change clothes and when you change I will serve tea and will answer questions" I told them "But lass were you will get us clothes?" asked Dwalin "Oh leave it to me" I said with confidence "wait here guys " I went inside of the house and opened my brothers wardrobes took all they summer clothes ( tree shopaholic brothers are useful…. I mean were useful, tears started to dwell but I stopped them) Found everything for the dwarves , Bilbo and Gandalf . For Bombur it was quite difficult but found something. Then I took everything outside to my unexpected guests "Here chose what you like ,Bombur this is for you "I handed him clothes his size " After you change your clothes leave them in the bucket near house entrance. But you will have to walk barefoot because I don't have so many boots" I placed bucket near entrance ,some dwarves looked annoyed because of the boots "Look at my feet I am barefoot as well ground here is really soft " I explained them "Were is armour?" asked Thorin "You won't need it here" I answered him, dwarves looked confused "I will explain everything when you change" They nodded and started to chose clothing "Ok I will go make a tea" "Anna wait I will go with you my dear" Said Gandalf "Ok but don't you want to change?" "No it's fine" he answered so together we went inside. "You can sit here" showed him chair besides table ( My kitchen was big I am proud about it I am sure everyone will fit) "Well maybe you can tell me before everyone comes." Gandalf asked I stopped from making tea for a moment but continued "Shortly You are no longer in Middle-earth" I looked at Gandalf , he nodded" you are on Earth. Here everyone is men no elves and no hobbits ,no dwarves, no Orks and goblins . And this world is technologically more advanced that yours" he seemed surprised "For this world you are charters from a children's book recently there were made three movies about it. Also Story continues 60 years after this Journey with Bilbo's nephew Frodo." He looked at me more confused "I will show you it later. Now you understand my reaction" "Yes quite well now. Thank you for telling me for others let's skip part about this book. I suppose you have read it." "Yes I have" I said with sorrow "Ending is not happy" He and I exchanged look "Gandalf?" "Yes my dear" "From where you were transported here" "From trolls cave our next destination was Rivendell" "You must get there to find a path to the secret door to The Lonely Mountain" "Yes that's true" ""What you will need" "all books about Middle-earth" He said "You are lucky I have all books" I smirked "Ok let's stop about it I hear how they are coming" ( By the time of our conversation. I made enough amount of tea for everyone) I didn't look at them "Did it fit" "Yes" they said in union I turned and damn they looked funny shorts, t-shirts completely pale skin (pfftt. all barefoot no ofence Bilbo) Unconsciously I looked at Thorin (handsome) he chose blue shirt and black shorts even in modern clothes he looks nice. I understood that I was staring and cleared my throat "Sit whenever you want" when they were seated I handed them tea "did you put your clothesin the bucket?" I asked them "Yes" answered Balin "You don't mind if I wash them right" "No! lass we will do it" all of them shrieked "But it will not be a problem '' I said'' Clean clothes would be nice" Ori said quietly "Then it is decided'' Thay sarted to protest but I cut them of '' NO objection does someone need sugar" I asked they gave up "What?" everyone asked "Ups I mean honey" I realised "Me" said Bilbo " Here you go .I suppose I must tell you were are you" As I gave Bilbo honey and I seated myself in front of them "Yes that would be nice" Answered Thorin gruffly. "Ok!" I clasped my hands "First you are no longer in Middle earth, you are in different world – Earth. Here we don't have magic but we have technology" They looked confused "It can't be!" Dwalin exclaimed "It is true master Dwalin, belive me we were transported here by that black hole!" answered Gandalf everyone trusted him on this one "Thank you Gandalf , Second you can feel here completely safe because in this world we have no orcs no dangers" I said they didn't look convinced "Third I will help you get back so don't worry you can stay here as long as Gandalf finds a way to transport you back with my help of course. " I smiled at them they smiled back "Thank you Miss Shepard" Balin politely said "Oh you can call me Anna or Anna Maria" I smiled even more "Not Maria" asked Kili "Actually I don't like when I am called just Maria" I explained "Why it sounds beautiful" Said Fili "Because my Grandmother was Maria and because Anna is my first name, and I think that Anna Maria sound more beautiful don't you think" They smiled and nodded. "Oh I suppose you are hungry!" I asked "Yes!" screamed Bombur ''I sorry but I don't have anything right now but I will start cooking right now " I exclaimed "I can help you" Ori said with little blush "Oh that so sweet of you!" I smiled at him he started to blush even more (so fucking cute) "Hey don't forget about us!" Fili and Kili screamed in same time "I suppose you will not mind vegetable soup I don't have any meat at the moment" I said them "but I can..." I started but was cut of by Bofur "No worries about that we can live without it" Dwarfs nodded "You didn't let me finish. Yesterday I cooked a lot of fish you can it eat it while I cook soup but you will have eat it outside" (I will tell them later about my homemade beer and vine collection in my ladder and basement, hey! I am not greedy, I just like to serve drinks for parties) I said to them "But it will be unfair while you cook we will eat" Thorin said seriously "Oh don't worry I like to cook and four people can eat here to keep me company" I answered him. Kili and Fili wanted to screamed together, But they were outraced by Ori "Can I stay?", Balin "You will not mind lass?", Bilbo "I want to watch how you cook" "I don't want to go outside" said Gandalf. Kili and Fili looked like kicked (AWW) "Oh yes of course, And guys we will eat soup together ( I told others) " everyone looked happy. Balin, Bilbo , Ori, Gandalf sat to the table "Wait a little bit". Others went outside I prepared table outside for them went to the fridge took fish and brought it to them "Thank you" they happily screamed "Be careful eat slowly" I warned them they happily started to eat it. I returned inside I took fish what I left for my four companions and placed fish before them "Here you go, maybe you want wine?" I asked them "Oh it would be welcome" Gandalf answered happily " ,"Thanks lass" Bilbo and Balin thanked me "Can I have beer?" Ori asked "Sure, but know one thing it will be our little secret from others'' I smiled and he blushed about my comment I went to the fridge again and took white wine and one bottle of beer went back and poured it. Then I gave it to them "Here you go" I started to cook soup. "Anna?" Ori asked "hmm..? yes? I hope fish is tasty" I worried about the taste (first time cooking fish is such amount … Thank you uncle James for the fish) "Oh no it is really tasty!" He hurriedly answered "I wanted to ask you something" "Oh okey ask away" I started to peel vegetables "How old are you?" he asked "Oh I am 18" I answered.

End of the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys! I updated sooner than usually. Thank you for reviews, special thanks to Kelwtim2spar. Thanks for the advice. I hope that now it will be easier to read. I must say that I am hopeless at making paragraphs. Please review and leave comments. I really appreciate them, they are the things that keep me going. Hobbit belongs to Tolkien, but Anna to me. Enjoy!

Chapter five:

"WHAT!" they screamed in union "How can it be that lass like you in such young age is living alone here?" Balin exhaled surprised. "Oh Balin it's normal and remember I am of race of MEN , if you don't see it" I answered and continued my cooking "But you didn't answer the question" Gandalf said (Thank you) . I let out a sigh and stopped pealing (I suppose they will be here for long time) "In this world it is normal that males and feamales of my age start to live by themselves."

"But why are you here alone and you said that here and that you have no one who can save you?" Ori inquired oh sweet Ori "I am sorry, but I am not ready to speak about it" I answered tears started to dwell on my eyes(I hope they will not push it) "We understand lass" Balin (you big good diplomat I love you) I suppose he heard my tearful voice. His line silenced others "You can explain when you will be ready" he finished. "Thank you" I said relaxing and continued my cooking. There was small silence but then "The fish is great you must teach me how to cook it" exclaimed Bilbo awkwardly. "Sure" I smiled and I started to tell different ways how to cook fish and other stuff everyone was interested we had fun. Soon soup would be ready…

"But lass is that outfit that you are wearing is a little bit too much" Balin suggested "Hmm" I looked down (SHIT! for them I look outrageous….Damn) ''I AM SO SORRY! I will change immediately" I almost screamed. Before they could stop me I ran to my room, with red face. I found my dark blue dress with small yellow flowers. Everything was covered - shoulders, belly, legs till the knees, but I had a medium neckline so my cross could be seen. I returned to the kitchen Nervously I asked "Is this better, I am so sorry about earlier outfit, it was working clothes." "It is beautiful dress, don't worry we were just worried about you and that outfit was confusing for us" Balin said. (Right distraction for dwarfs, and incredible embarrassment for me…. SHIIIT! what is Thorin thinking about me…..DAMN Anna stop your fangirl). "I am sorry" I let out sigh went to continue the soup. "Anna as Balin said it's fine and don't think about that anymore." Gandalf smiled. "Okey….The soup is ready let's tell others" I said still felling guilty.

Thorins pov

So we ended up outside eating fish ( I must admit this is the best fish I had in looong time). "So how do you like our host" Dwalin sat beside me and asked while devouring his fish. "She is different from other humans I had met." I answered "That's right, after Gandalf explained everything she didn't banish us away." Gloin said and joined us in at our spot ''well I can say that she is excellent cook'' Bombur exclaimed ''YOU say it because you like food but I must admit this is damn tasty'' Bofur commented. 'And she is pretty too'' Said Kili (I will agree she is kind a pretty….wait what?) "Especially the chest bondage and those shaved legs hehe…..OWWW!" said Nori before he was smacked to the head by the Dori "Show some respect!" "But it's not my fallout that she is dresses like that!" Nori exclaimed (I remembered her outfit, and body…..those legs and…!) but I was shaken to reality by Bifur ''But she looks so sad and lonely'' in kuzdul, thank Mahala I returned to my senses. "Yes that's true I saw that too" said Fili I wonder why she is alone here.

When we all finished our fishes we laid on ground enjoyed the sun. I started observe our surroundings a lot of gardens and trees but what caught my attention was big pine tree. "Why are here so many trees and flowers I thought only hobbits liked gardening" asked Kili. I wanted to answer but was interrupted ''Food is ready!'' Our host screamed so all of us (I suppose I will ask that later from our host) we started to move inside, but we were stopped by her outfit she has changed to flowery dress it looks good on her (Why…! I get these thoughts) She smiled and exclaimed ''wait let's eat outside weather is nice '' looking at the sun and smiling (That strange eating outside just like the elves, but I must admit the weather is nice and simple smile from our host is worth it.) so we ended up eating outside, whether is really nice as our host…..no Anna.

Anna's Pov

Everyone started to devour food, looked that they liked the soup after all. Then Bifur stopped eating and looked at me "What does it tastes bad?" I asked him He answered in kuzdul (yes I know dwarf language and I am really big nerd.) "No it is delicious why you are not eating?" Bofur wanted to start translate, but I answered before he could start. "I am not hungry" I simply answered…..long silence astonished faces of company then "WAIT you understand Bifur?" Kili almost screamed.

(CRAP! What to do I forgot that dwarves didn't like it when others know their language, I suppose I will have to get them drunk, but they drink so much…I don't want to feel like Bilbo on the first night , T-T ) ''YOU see it is hard to say umm how can I explain. I had a book about dwarves'' I answered uncertainly "A Book?" Thorin deadpanned "I got it like present for Birthday. There was some dwarf legends also some simple phrases and alphabet so I learned to understand what is said but not to speak" I said.

Thorin looked unconvinced (Looks like he wants to rip my head off). He wanted to ask more but was stopped by Gandalf ''for birthday? When it is exactly?'' (bless your kind soul GANDALF you are AWESOME) "Umm my birthday is in 15th august that means after two months." I answered with smile , looks dwarfs were more interested into conversation about my birthday than my kuzdul knowing . I started to feel uncomfortable, because it means I would need to speak about my family. Balin sensed "Lass we are quite tired could you show us were we could sleep you see we didn't sleep all night." ''Of course leave the dishes I will wash everything myself'' I suggested 'we can help you ''Fili and Kili screamed excitedly ''NO, thank you'' (no washing song for me). They started to protest but Gandalf stopped them ''Anna could you show me were library is, after you show them beds'' ''Of course''.

Some dwarfs I stuffed in summer house (Like guest summer rooms outside), others in the house on the second floor. Then I showed Gandalf house library gave all books and prepared couch for sleeping. (OHHH I haven't told you my house is really big that includes first floor – corridor, kitchen, big living room, library I Have really big library umm… imagine library from Disney Beauty and the Beast well not that big maybe quarter of that one. So second floor family rooms … sorry I mean guest rooms, my bedroom, my game room ad office . And outside I have summer house with two rooms, sauna, two greenhouses, garage, firewood shed, sorry, sorry , sorry I have drifted from the theme.)

Then I went to get dirty dishes. When I started to gather them I let out sigh "Hmm like old times huh , I missed this". I missed those times when I was cooking for someone else than myself. I was holding glass when I heard a voice "What do you mean by just like the old time" I was startled by the speaker behind me I almost dropped the glass but caught it. Letting out relieved sigh I turned to the speaker. AND guess who was the speaker of course it was Thorin (King Majestic!) "God! Thorin don't scare me like that, I almost had a heart attack" I made it sound like a pout. "Well if I scared you, I apologise." He said and even bowed a little ''Oh that's fine , no need to apologise'' I smiled "Good, But you still didn't answer my question" He came a little bit closer.

I started to feel blush so I quickly turned around and continued washing dishes. ''What!? did I say something it was just some stuff, I like to speak to myself'' I said nervously I don't want to speak about this "Miss Sheppard, why you are avoiding the question?" He persisted. I sighed then turned to his direction, "I don't want to speak about it, and Master Thorin please call me Anna or you want me to continue call you Master Thorin? " there was silence a little bit then looked that Thorin was considering my sentence then smiled and said "As you wish. Goodnight Anna" and bowed. I was left in the kitchen (OMG! Thorin let go of the question and he is CALLED me ANNA! OMG,OMG!) OK now I have to finish dishes and go to sleep I have to get up early tomorrow.

End of the chapter five.

There may be a little hold on next chapters because my university. I will try to upload new chapters every week or once in two weeks.

Please review!

GreenRoseHobbit.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys! I am sorry for the wait, had a lot stuff to do in university, being university student is hard! Thank you for comments, reviews and follows. Please continue to review. ENJOY.!

Chapter Six

I am walking in the forest, but why am I here. I remember how I went to sleep OH good God is this a punishment for not telling dwarfs about bathrooms. NO I will tell them tomorrow so that not the case. So this is a dream okey so let's try to see it trough maybe this is no a nightmare. I came out of the forest to a battlefield. Piles of bodies were scattered around so many dead (why am I here , tears already started to dwell in my eyes). I am confused went deeper into the battlefield (No I don't want to see it again please NO) and then I saw the dead bodies of Durin folk Thorin, Fili, Kili. NOOOOOOO! they don't deserve this, they are still alive in my house. "Yes they are safe in your world but they can't stay there forever" I heard a voice "I know that but maybe I can warn them and they will escape their fate!" I pleadingly screamed. "NO you can't tell them it will change the story of middle earth because of that you must help them!" voice said powerfully. "But how!" I asked "Their fate is in your hands" voice said "But we are from different worlds how can I change their fate?" "Your world is no longer place where you belong" Voice said "What!? Hey! Answer me! What does it mean? HEY!" I demanded "You will see" and with this words I fell into the darkness.

Then I woke up in my bed (So it was nightmare, I sooo love nightmares where some kind of mystic voices are telling me that I can save people from death) I looked at the clock 5 a.m. GREAT I will not be able to fall asleep now after such a dream. "Meow" I turned my head insouds direction "OH Bilbo you are back! Finally returned from one of your adventures? HMM?" (Yes my cats name is Bilbo, yes I named him after certain hobbit OH DON'T judge me guys) As said cat jumped on me and laid on my stomach and started to purr."Bilbo NO I am thinking on getting up so get off." He looked at me and that look said ( **NO** you are going to sleep and I will lay on you because you **ARE** MY BED, **SO STAY PUT)** And he started to purr even lauder."Bilboooo…..you little, fluffy, adorable ….AHHW" I started to yawn "You know what Bilbo you are too bossy! Ok wake me up after one hour." I said to him "Meow" He meowed happily (Don't think that you have won you Purring machine). I fell into dreamless sleep. (OH guys I forgot to describe my cat….SO He is mostly white with some chestnut spots. One spot is on his head and it reminds hair also he has green-yellowish eyes)

"Meow, Meow, Meow! MEEEEEOOOOOWWWW!'' "Okey okey I hear you I am getting up, " I say grumpily to Bilbo Cat and I sit up on the bed (I have to call him Bilbo cat so you guys wouldn't get confused) ''Thank you for waking me'' I say to him scratching his chin "Puuuurrrrrrrrrr Meow" "Fine, fine let me just get dressed!" I say to him offended. After getting dressed I went to the kitchen, gave Bilbo cat food but he didn't eat it "What? It is your favourite cat food!" he looked at me with look are you serious "Meow". "OK fine! I will give you your milk'' as I poured him milk. I said you know ''Bilbo sometimes I think that you are owner and I am slave!" "I didn't know that you are in such relationship with Bilbo already Anna?" someone said behind me "GAHH!" I shrieked and turned around "GANDALF! you misunderstood!"

I started to explain "Really?" He asked teasingly. I sighed and picked up Bilbo Cat "I was speaking to this Bilbo!" Showing cat to Gandalf ''Oh so that how it is, then I must apologise'' He moved closer to pet Bilbo Cat ''I must admit that they kind a look similar later I will want to hear the story of why you named him like that.'' he said taking him away from my hands, and Bilbo started to purr loudly (You small traitor I thought that you love me and purr only for me) I looked dumbfounded he took that kind a easily "Fine…, maybe you want some tea and food soon I will cook breakfast" I asked "Ah tea would be great but no food I will continue with my research " he replied petting Bilbo.

I looked at Gandalf he looked so tired and so much older. ''Gandalf?'' ''Yes dear?'' "Did you sleep?" ''No.'' he answered happily ''WHY!? Sleep is essential for health'' I almost screamed ''Says a girl that woke up at 6 a.m.'' That shut me up ''Gandalf could you rest a little bit **please?** '' I plead (made puppy eyes no one can resist them) he looked at me for the first time then sighed ''Fine I will'' he released Bilbo cat took already ready tea and went to the library. I went to check if he really went to the bed. Then went back to kitchen started to make breakfast ( I made pancakes, potato pancakes, cut some vegetables, placed some fish from uncle …..what was left from yesterday) . When I finished it was 7.30 (yes I cook fast and Bilbo cat helped me) placed food to the table and wrote a sign that said "EAT all together, THOSE WHO DON'T WAIT FOR OTHERS WILL BE PUNISHED! " I looked at Bilbo cat ''You guard the food so they follow the sigh! you can punish them too. hehe''( Believe me my cat never steals food from table) I said to him he only purred and jumped to the chair besides table. ''Ok I am going outside to work, I will go the orchard to pick old branches!'' (Yes the same orchard were company found me).

Thorins POV.

I woke up in the bed, I must admit the bed is really comfy didn't have such good sleep in weeks. I started to get up I decided not to wake those around me because they deserved good sleep. When I went to the kitchen I found out that I wasn't the only one who woke up. There was Bofur, Bifur, Bombur and my nephews they were staring at the direction of the table with serious expressions ''What is going on?'' I asked ''Oh Good morning uncle.'' said Fili still looking at the table. I came closer to them saw that table was full of food and there was sign which said "EAT all together, THOSE WHO DON'T WAIT FOR OTHERS WILL BE PUNISHED! ". "I suppose it is a message from our host?" I inquired. (NO one can tell me what to do and threaten me )I started to reach for one of the pancakes ''Uncle Wait!'' my nephews screamed. I stopped tuned to them my hand still in the direction of pancakes.

Then I heard ''MEOWWWWWWW…HISSSSS'' I turned my head in the direction oh the sound , I saw a cat it was threatening me and hissing and was in position of attack "Who is that?" I asked. "We don't know, he was here when we came!" Bofur said reaching to the cat wanting to pet him "HISSS MEEOWWW!" he hissed angry , Bofur jerked his hand away."I didn't want to take the food calm down!" he explained ''He hisses when we try to take food!'' Bombur said offended. I started to stare in the eyes of the cat we stared at each other for cople of seconds. I reached for the pancake and took it. Cat didn't attack me ''See nothing to be afraid it is just a cat.'' I said with laugh. "MEOWWWWWWW!"(in cat language ATTACK!) Next thing what I felt was fangs on my nose and nails on my cheeks fur and PAIN. ''UNCLEEEE!'' I tried to rip the cat off "AH YOU LITTLEEEE BASTARD!" I screamingly run outside.

Annas POV

I was peacefully picking up some plumps behind the house (OH I finished with tree branches) then I heard an angry voice of Thorin"GET OFF YOU LITTLE BASTARD!". I immediately run to the sound direction. When I came to the place I saw Thorin running around screaming curses with Bilbo cat on his head and OH MY GOD! Bilbo cat was biting Thorins nose and hissing loudly. I was not the only one who came to look what had happened. Balin noticed me and said ''Anna do some thing!" I regained my composer and went to Thorin (actually ran to him). ''BILBO! Stop this.'' I screamed taking the cat away from Thorin. As Bilbo cat was in my hands he purred satisfied I started to pet him. Then I turned to Thorin (Pfft…. he looked so funny after the fight with Bilbo cat, all scratched and bite on the nose but still handsome…..ANNA damn it return to the subject!) ''Why are you bullying my cat'' I said accusingly "ME bullying him HE was bullying me!" Thorin almost roared. "Didn't you read a sign those who don't wait for others get punished." I arrogantly said. "What!" Thorin screamed "Woman apoligise!" he demanded. ''Who is a good kitty, who protected the breakfast for everyone!'' I said to Bilbo cat ignoring Thorin (serves you right Bilbo cat attacks only those who break rules) ''Sooo who wants to eat breakfast'' I said to others cheerfully they looked dumfounded. I went inside and others went after me Thorin stayed outside stubbornly.

Inside I released Bilbo cat and everyone sat at the table, I took some food for Thorin so something would be left for him. "Lass are we going to wait for Thorin to eat?" inquired Dwalin. ''NO, he gets breakfast latter as punishment'' I sais simly ''But wasn't his punishment fight with the cat?'' Ori asked ''Actually your cats name is BILBO'' Asked Gloin "Right I heard that too" said the hobbit. (SHIT! they heard what to do I have to find a excuse) ''Oh really….you see name Bilbo is really popular around here! Company I introduce you my cat Bilbo.'' I said nervously, Bilbo cat purring besides me. They nodded to him respect in their eyes. ''BUT did you see Thorins face when Anna ignored him!'' Nori exclaimed everyone started to laugh. (OH mu god I did that. Oh I feel so bad about that he must hurt) I went to get injury kit and food for Thorin then went outside leaving both Bilbo's and dwarfs. (I hope he doesn't kill me when he sees me OH boy.).

End of chapter Six

Hope you liked this chapter. I must admit this one was difficult.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello guys! Sorry I am so sooooooorrrrryyy!

That i haven't updated so long! I just had to study a lot, I still have but I decided to write this chapter for you guys.

Hope you will like it! Enjoy! 

My unexpected summer Ch. 7.

Thorins POV

That woman! How dares she ignore me! That little bastard cat too, my face still hurts! I am Thorin Okenshield no one dares to do this to me! I am ready to strangle the cat! I even am left without a breakfast! I was walking around in circles ( oh I am so mad). In my fussing I didn't notice how the Anna came. I was still walking when I heard loud scream "YOUR MAJESTY!". Then I turned around and saw Anna she came back! I am sure she came to apoligise! "Came to ask forgiveness." I said highly. "No" she simply said "WHAT!" I roared. That made her cringe, I scared her, which made me to calm down. Silent moment passed then she spoke "Thorin, I am not sorry that my cat attacked you. Admit it that it was your own fault, but I am sorry that you got injured." She said calmly and concerned. I must admit I didn't listen to a sign, before I could control my mouth "Sorry" I said (Mahala I am so easy) . "Good, let me tend me your battle wounds!" She said playfully and then laughed. (What a cheerful laugh…Thorin) ''I would be pleased my lady!'' I answer in same fashion.

Annas POV

As I started to clean cat scratches "It may sting a little" with antiseptic "hmmmmmrr" Thorin let out unpleased sound (pft… that was cute response….that remainds me of my brothers) ''Anna?'' he asked me concern in voice. I look up and we are almost nose to nose (OMG his eyes are so blue…. I got distracted!). I jerked away reaching to the bandages "Right…. now let's put some bandages!" I nervously said. When I finished He asked me "Is everything alright, just now you looked a little bit sad?"

(Damn it he noticed) "Who? Me? sad? No no no!" He didn't seem convinced "Fine! Just this reminded me of my brothers." I say defeated "Did they have fight with your cat?" He asked teasingly. "What? Oh that… no. I used to tend wounds of my big brothers when they had their little boy fights. And then they were asking for forgiveness from one another." I say fondly "Used to? Where are they now?" That shut me up (Tears don't come please) "I don't want to speak about it." I answer ''Anna?'' He pressed. "You are hungry aren't you? I took something for you!'' with that he stopped asking about my family and started to eat food which I prepared for him. When he tried potato pankaces it looked that he melted "This is good" he said with a smile (smile…..handsome…..ANNA!) "Good to know" I simply answer. When he is done we head inside.

When we entered the house everyone was still eating food almost gone and everything messy, Bilbo cat sitting now on Dwalin and purring happily. (Note to future me…. Dwarfs will eat lunch outside…definitely outside…..) I suppose THorin saw my distress and coughed, company noticed it and shut up. Bilbo cat noticed me and jumped of Dwalin and came to me meowing to picked up . "Hey lad" Balin approached "As I see you and lass made up?" "We didn't even fight Balin!...Right?" I playfully answer in same time bumping in Thorins shoulder. "That's for sure" Thorin smiled.

Thorin wanted to pet Bilbo cat but he hissed at him '''BILBO Stop that!"' I accusingly say to him "Stop what?" I hear Bilbo the Hobbit who was drinking tea looking scared. ''Oh not you I was speaking to my Bilbo cat…..Sorry?" "Bilbo cat?" Thorin asked teasingly "That's his name?" "Yes….I never thought that it would be a problem…..You see, never expected to meet a person of same name!" I answer with smile "Then I should apologies to him…. I am sorry for not following your master's instructions… do we have peace?" Bilbo stopped hissing but was looking at Thorin suspiciocly. Room became silent "What?" Thorin asked company Fili was the first to speak "Well uncle you see it is the first time when you asked forgiveness willingly!" "NO it is not!" Thorin defended ."I must admit lad it is true!" Balin said. Thorin looked shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

Annas POV

Balin started to tell how stubborn Thorin was when he was young, Thorin was trying to make Balin stop, at that note I wanted to excuse myself, but was stopped by the hand. I turned around saw Bifur looking at me a little bit accusingly, "What is it Bifur? Is something wrong?" I ask worried " _ **Did you eat yourself?...**_ " he asks me (damn he will not let this go right?) "Of course Bifur!I ate when I was cooking " I say nervously "No lass that won't do!" Dori exclaimed". I was litterly dragged to the table, full plate in front of me. I look up pleadingly to try sway Dori from his plan feeding me this much. "Don't try make puppy eyes on me lass!" ""But they always work!" I say pouting. On that comment every single member of company looked like they are ready to feed me like a child. ''Can I at least eat half of it, I don't usually eat so much on breakfasts?'' (You see guys I don't eat really much but have the habit to cook a lot…some things you can't change), Dori looked at me and gave up "Fine but eat as much as you promised and don't give it to Bombur!"

When everyone ate they breakfast. I was removing plates from the table thinking about chores around hose and shopping but was thorn out of my thought by Balin "This meal must be repaid somehow! ", I was surprised by his exclamation "Oh guys I don't need any money I had fun cooking it!" I was interrupted by Thorin "Balin is right! There must be a way to repay you." ''there is no need to repay me, you guys can just relax do what you want'' (something deep in my mind told me that I will regret that phrase) I replied smiling. ''And we will do what we want right boys'' Bofur stated "by starting to help you around the house!" "I must admit you have kind a big house for lone human lass, can't imagine managing it alone" Dori said ''Oh I can manage it just fine, I am capable of doing it alone I am '' I replied annoyed ( why can't they just let it go and be good dwarfs and stay put). Thorin came closer and to me and said with serious face "Me an my company won't let it go Anna just give up" with that phrase he smiled (Oh what a smile) When I was looking at Thonin and drooling, I didn't notice that company became silent and shocked. Well I didn't but Thorin did ''What?'' he asked company. Kili was the first to speak ''Well uncle you smiled..'' ''I smile often'' he scoffed ''No you don't'' now it was Fili, it looked that Thorin was about to loose his temper.( this is bad) I desided to save everyone ''FINE! You can help!'' ''WE WON!'' Everyone cherred "So chores what need to be done – wood chopping, wood must be piled ad brought to sauna, weeding, fence painting, floors and Food plates must be washed, also lunch cooking, I also need to cut bad branches of the trees, Ah I almost forgot I need to go shopping!'' after my chore list there wa a silence Nori broke it "Thats a lot of things to do for lone lass" "No it is not, cause you are going to help me!" I say with a smile."BUT shoping will be done by me NO objections! I will show where all working tools are" After that i showed thwm the shed with instruments. When i was sure that they understood all my instructions and were to take instruments and food, I left to my room to change my clothes.

Torins POV

With that Anna left "I suppose we must think what each of us will do" Balin was the one to speak. ''I would like to do weeding'' Master Baggins, Ori mentioned that he wants to help him. '''Bifur would like to join them! Me and Bombur are ready to be responible for cooking'' said Bofur cherfuly. ''Thorin, I think you and me and Gloin must chop wood, Balin and Oin will be piling wood'' Dwalin offered. "Me and Nori will wash Floors and plates" Dori offered ´´I don't wanna!´´ NOri started but one look from Dori shut him up. ''WE will paint the fence!'' my nephews exclaimed in union. When we took all instruments I heared a lot of cat houls, me beeing intrested why turned to the direction of house. There was Anna WOW.

Authors note

I am so sorry people! I was so busy with school and work that I completly didn't have time. I will try post a chapter atleast once in month or two months.


End file.
